In order to unlock a door-lock of a doorway of a building such as a stand-alone house, an apartment such as a condominium research/development facility and an office building, a normal key, i.e., a latch key or notch key, and a corresponding lock unit are used. A normal key is used also for locking the door of the doorway of each portion in the building.